supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicola Burns
Biography Nicola Burns (born December 7, 2000) is the wife of Lewis Burns and the mother of six sets of quadecaplets. History Appearance She has short brown hair and blue eyes and she wears red high heels, a light blue dress and a white apron Personality She is an outgoing, loving, kind, sweet and forgiving mother Family Tree *Father: Christopher Larson (1959-) *Mother: Deborah Larson (née: McClure) (1962-) *Brother: Terry Larson (1995-) *Sisters: Sylvia Larson-Smith (1996-), Carly Larson-O'Malley (1999-) *Husband: Lewis Burns (1993-) *Father-in-Law: Alfred Burns (1961-) *Mother-in-Law: Georgina Burns (née: Love) (1960-) *Brothers-in-Law: Pat Smith ( -), John O'Malley ( -) *Sister-in-Law: Harriet Jones-Larson ( -) *1st set (14-year-old fraternal quadecaplets): Lucinda Burns (2022-), Michelle Burns (2022-), Adam Burns (2022-), Tanya Burns (2022-), Sarah Burns (2022-), Graham Burns (2022-), Stephanie Burns (2022-), Glenn Burns (2022-), Leah Burns (2022-), Amy Burns (2022-), Kathryn Burns (2022-), Carly Burns (2022-), Andrew Burns (2022-), Tess Burns (2022-) *2nd set (12-year-old male identical quadecaplets): Rory Burns (2024-), Phillip Burns (2024-), Christopher Burns (2024-), John Burns (2024-), Michael Burns (2024-), Mark Burns (2024-), Dermot Burns (2024-), Sean Burns (2024-), Niall Burns (2024-), Conor Burns (2024-), Ben Burns (2024-), James Burns (2024-), Kyle Burns (2024-), Derek Burns (2024-) *3rd set (10-year-old female identical quadecaplets): Aine Burns (2026-), Aisling Burns (2026-), Claire Burns (2026-), Eimear Burns (2026-), Emma Burns (2026-), Erin Burns (2026-), Geraldine Burns (2026-), Karen Burns (2026-), Laura Burns (2026-), Lisa Burns (2026-), Niamh Burns (2026-), Oonagh Burns (2026-), Roisin Burns (2026-), Yvonne Burns (2026-) *4th set (7-year-old fraternal quadecaplets): Jill Burns (2029-), Brendan Burns (2029-), Linda Burns (2029-), Kerry Burns (2029-), Malachy Burns (2029-), Shane Burns (2029-), Shirley Burns (2029-), Shauna Burns (2029-), Julie-Ann Burns (2029-), Natalie Burns (2029-), Russell Burns (2029-), Paul Burns (2029-), Ivan Burns (2029-), Julian Burns (2029-) *5th set (5-year-old male identical quadecaplets): Daniel Burns (2031-), Finn Burns (2031-), Darragh Burns (2031-), Donal Burns (2031-), Eoghan Burns (2031-), Lorcan Burns (2031-), Harry Burns (2031-), David Burns (2031-), Dwayne Burns (2031-), Blaine Burns (2031-), Alexander Burns (2031-), Darryl Burns (2031-), Robbie Burns (2031-), Pat Burns (2031-) *6th set (3-year-old fraternal quadecaplets): Edel Burns (2033-), Amanda Burns (2033-), Victoria Burns (2033-), Darrien Burns (2033-), Aoife Burns (2033-), Clodagh Burns (2033-), Shona Burns (2033-), Stephen Burns (2033-), Tyrone Burns (2033-), Grant Burns (2033-), Nathan Burns (2033-), Jack Burns (2033-), Francis Burns (2033-), Ethan Burns (2033-) *Grandmothers: Penny Larson (née: Gamble) ( -), Willow McClure (née: Hammond) ( -) *Grandfathers: Leon Larson ( -), Gary McClure ( -) Friends *Elaine Relationships Lewis Burns - Trivia *Her full name is Nicola Sophie Burns *She loves to go shopping and take nature walks *Her favorite school subject is drama *Her favorite movies are Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Her favorite TV show is Britain's Got Talent *Her favorite food is chicken curry *Her favorite comedian is Sue Perkins *Her favorite celebrity chef is Gordon Ramsay Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:People Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:People born in 2000 Category:People born in December Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Short Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People from UK Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Parents from UK Category:Parents from Northern Ireland Category:Mothers from UK Category:Mothers from Northern Ireland